The Blonde Beauty and The Red Haired Beast
by WriteTillTwilight
Summary: Basically the Disney Movie Beauty and The Beast, but with a KH Twist and a few of my own. IN-PROGRESS (Chapter 2: The Puppet and The Nobody)


_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince, named Axel lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she has seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love… a beast?**_

**The Blonde Beauty and The Red Haired Beast**

There is a little house on a hill not far from the village, lives a young man named Roxas. He is now leaving his home to go to the village.

"_Little town, it's a quiet village,  
Every day, like the one before,  
Little town, full of little people,  
Waking up to say…" _

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"_There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town…"_

"Good Morning, Roxas!" The baker says as Roxas jumps over to the bakery.

"Morning monsieur!" Roxas replied

"Where are you off to?"

"The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and…" He trails off as the the baker ignores him.

"That's nice… Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!"

"_Look there he goes, that boy is strange no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" _The townsfolk sing as Roxas continues to the bookshop.

"_Never part of any crowd." _A woman sings.

"_Cause his head's up on some cloud." _The barber sings.

"_No denying he's a funny boy, that Roxas!" _The townsfolk sing as Roxas jumps on the back of a wagon and rides it through town.

"Bonjour!" The driver said.

"Good day!" Another woman said.

"How is your family?"

"Bonjour!" A third woman says.

"Good day!" A merchant said.

"How is your wife?"

"I need six eggs!" the fourth woman said as she was hanging on to a baby and keeping ahold of her other children.

"That's too expensive!" A man says.

"_There must be more than this provincial life!" _Roxas sings as he enters the bookshop.

"Ah, Roxas!" The bookseller said.

"Good Morning, I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" The bookseller said putting the book back on the shelf.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." The bookseller said laughing.

"That's all right." Roxas said while he was on a ladder of a bookshelf. "I'll borrow… this one."

"That one? But you've read it twice!"

"Well it's my favorite!" Roxas swings off the side of the ladder rolling down it's track. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"Well, if you like it all the much, it's yours!" The bookseller said handing him the book.

"But sir!"

"I insist!"

"Well thank you. Thank you very much!" Roxas leaves the bookshop, not noticing the men looking the window then watch him as he leaves.

"_Look there he goes  
That boy is so peculiar!  
I wonder if he's feeling well!"_

"_With a dreamy far-off look!" _A group of women sing.

"_And his nose stuck in a book!" _ The men sing.

"_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Roxas!" _They all sing.

Roxas sits on the edge of the town fountain, singing to the sheep and the washing woman in the background, who leaves.

"_Oh! Isn't this amazing!  
It's my favorite part because, you'll see!  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!"_

"_Now it's no wonder that his has such great beauty  
His looks have got not parallel!" _A fifth woman sung.

"_But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid he's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us…" _A merchant sings

"_He's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes different from the rest of us is Roxas!" _

Everyone sings. There are geese flying overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. Yazoo runs over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He gathers it then returns to Riku.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Riku! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Yazoo said.

"I know!" Riku said.

"Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you… and no girl or boy for that matter!"

"It's true, Yazoo, and I've got my sights set on that one!" Riku said pointing to Roxas.

"The inventor's son?"

"He's the one! The lucky boy I'm going to marry."

"But he's—"

"The most beautiful boy in town."

"I know, but—"

"And that makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean…"

"_Right from the moment when I met him, saw him  
I said he's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only he  
who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Roxas." _As Riku sings Roxas walks by and away.

There not far from Riku when he follows after Roxas are the Bimbettes, Olette, Xion and Namine.

"_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy  
Monsieur Riku, oh he's so cute  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark strong and handsome brute." _

As Roxas walks easily through the crowd of people in the town, Riku struggles to catch up to him.

"Bonjour!" A man said.

"Pardon!" Riku says.

"Good day!" Another man says.

"Mais oui!" a third man says.

"You call this bacon?" A woman says.

"What lovely grapes!" another woman says.

"Some cheese!" the fourth man says.

"Ten yards!" a third woman says.

"One pound!"

"Excuse me!" Riku says.

"I'll get the knife!"

"Please let me through!"

"This bread!" a fourth woman says.

"Those fish!" A fifth man says.

"It's stale!"

"They smell!"

"Madame's mistaken!" A sixth man says.

"_There must be more than this provincial life!" _Roxas sings.

"_Well maybe so…" _all the towns people sing.

"_Just watch I'm going to make Roxas my wife!" _ Soon the townsfolk gather around Riku, and eventually surround him.

"_Look there he goes a boy who's strange but special  
A most peculiar monsieur indeed  
It's a pity and a sin  
He doesn't quite fit in!"_

"_But he really is a funny boy" _a group of people sung.

"_A beauty but a funny boy" _another group sung.

"_He really is a funny boy! That Roxas!"_

**!i!i!i!**

"Hello, Roxas." Riku said as Roxas was still reading his book.

"Bonjour Riku." Riku noticing that he was still reading and grabs the book from Roxas. "Riku, may I have my book, please?"

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imaginations."

"Roxas, it's about time you got your head out of those books." Riku said as he tosses the book into the mud. "And pay attention to more important things… like me! The whole town's talking about it." The bimbettes, who are looking on, sigh. Roxas has picked up his book and is cleaning off the mud. "It's not right for a boy like you to read—soon he starts getting ideas… and thinking."

"Riku, you are positively primeval."

"Why thank you, Roxas." Riku said putting his hand around Roxas' shoulders. "Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies."

"Maybe some other time."

"What's wrong with him?" Namine asked.

"He's crazy!" Xion said.

"Riku is gorgeous!" Olette said.

"Please, Riku. I can't. I have to go home and help my father." Roxas said.

"Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" Yazoo laughed with Riku heartily.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!" Roxas yelled.

"Yeah, don't talk about his father that way!" Riku said as he conks Yazoo on the head.

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" As Roxas says this there is an explosion in the background. Then Riku and Yazoo continue laughing. Roxas rushes home and descends into the basement. "Dad?"

"How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!" Vexen said as he pulls the barrel off his waist, along with his pants.

"Are you all right, Dad?" Roxas asked as Vexen kicked the machine.

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!"

"You always say that."

"I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work."

"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

"Hmmmph!"

"… and become a world famous inventor!"

"You really believe that?"

"I always have."

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time." Vexen said sliding under the machine. "Hand me the dog-legged clincher there… So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book. Dad, do you think I'm odd?"

"My son? Odd?" Vexen asked as he appears from under the machine with bizarre goggles contraption on his head distorting his eyes. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here." Roxas said. "There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Riku? He's a handsome fellow!"

"He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and… he's just not for me!"

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life of us." Vexen said as he comes out from under the machine. "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try." The machine whirs and chops wood, just as it should.

"It works!" Roxas said with astonishment.

"It does? It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!"

"Hitch up Pluto, boy. I'm off to the fair!" A log strikes Vexen in the head.

**!i!i!i!**

"Good bye, Dad! Good Luck!" Roxas said as he waved his father off.

"Good bye, Roxas, and take care while I'm gone!"

Vexen and Hayner continue on their journey until they become lost

"We should be there by now." Vexen said. "Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a… wait a minute." Vexen then lifts a lantern to illuminate signs giving directions to Castle Oblivion and Hollow Bastian. "Let's go this way."

Hayner looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left. "Come on, Hayner! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" Hayner and Vexen continue through the dark.

"This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Hayner? We'd better turn around… and… whoa… whoa boy, whoa Hayner. Oh, oh! Look out!" Vexen says as a swarm of bats fly out of a tree. Hayner runs through the forest avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff.

"Back up! Back up! Back up!" Vexen shouted. "Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's—back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady." Hayner finally bucks him off. "Hayner!" Hayner runs away, leaving Vexen on the edge of the cliff. "Hayner? Oh no!" He looks up and sees wolves growling at him. Vexen runs away, being chased by the wolves. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of Castle Oblivion. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.

"Help! Is someone there?" Vexen asked as the gate opens, and Vexen runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the wolves. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain begins to fall, Vexen runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.

"Hello? Hello?" Watching from a table near the entrance are Demyx and Saix.

"Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods." Demyx said barely whispering after all he was just a candelabra, a talking one at that.

"Keep quiet!" Saix said whispering as well. "Maybe he'll go away."

"Is someone there?" Vexen asked.

"Not a word, Demyx. Not one word!"

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." Demyx looks at Saix who is a pendulum clock, like a child having just found a lost puppy.

"Oh Saix, have a heart."

"Shush shush shhhhh!" Saix puts a hand over Demyx's mouth, who promptly proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to Saix's hand. "Ow ow Ow OW OW Ouch!"

"Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here." Demyx said as Vexen looked around in confusion.

"Who said that?" He picks up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand.

"Over here!" Demyx said tapping him on the shoulder.

Vexen spins around, pulling Demyx to the other side. "Where?"

Demyx taps Vexen on the side of the head. Vexen then finally looks at Demyx. "Allo?"

"Oh!" Vexen said startled, he drops Demyx onto the floor. "Incredible!"

"Well, now you've done it, Demyx." Saix said hopping over. "Splendid, just peachy—aaarrrgghh!"

Vexen picks up Saix as he says. "How is this accomplished?" He asked as he fiddles with Saix.

"Put me down! At once!" Saix says as Vexen tickles the bottoms of Zexion's feet. He laughs and he begins to wind the spring on the back of Saix's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. Vexen opens the front of Saix and begins to play with his pendulum. Saix slams the door shut on his finger. "Sir, close that at once, do you mind!"

"I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that… aah… I mean… aah aah aah-chooo!" Vexen sneezes in the face of Saix, who proceeds to wipe his face using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper manner. Vexen sniffles as to indicate the cold he has caught from being in the rain.

"Oh, You are soaked to the bone, monsieur." Demyx said. "Come, warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you." Vexen said as he and Demyx headed towards the den, with Saix running after them.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here." Saix said.

Axel is watching the action from an overhead walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den. "I demand that you stop… right… there!" Saix said as he tumbles down the steps. Vexen takes a seat in a large chair in front of the roaring fire. "Oh no, not the master's chair!" Pluto the footstool rushes past Saix, barking up a storm. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!"

"Well, hello there, boy." Vexen said as Pluto rushes up to him. Pluto props himself up under the feet of Vexen as Xigbar the Coatrack enters and removes Vexen's cloak. "What service!"

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and—"Saix is run over by the (one again) anachronistic Indy Car sounding teacart of Aqua the Tea Pot.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir?" Aqua asked arriving by the side of Vexen. "It'll warm you up in no time." Aqua said as she pours tea into a cup, who is Ventus (Ven), who hops over into Vexen's open hand.

"No! No tea, no tea!" Saix said from face down position on the carpet.

"Ha ha! His moustache tickles, momma!" Ven laughed as Vexen sips the tea.

"Oh!" Vexen said startled by Ven. "Hello!"

Then suddenly the door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Demyx's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Saix dives for cover. Aqua begins to shake. Ven jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind her mother.

"Uh oh!" Ven said as Axel enters. We see him in full for the first time. He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.

"There's a stranger here." Axel said growling his words.

"Master, allow me to explain." Demyx said who has relit his flames. "The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet…" Demyx's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of Axel, which puts out his flames once again. Demyx looks down, dejected.

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say…" Saix said coming out from under a rug. "I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" Again, Axel's growl drowns out Saix. Vexen looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees Axel.

"Who are you?!" Axel yells. "What are you doing here?"

Vexen, scared and backing away from the advancing Axel, said. "I was lost in the woods and…" Vexen then stares at Axel.

"You are not welcome here!" Axel said advancing on him.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you staring at?"

Cowering under Axel, Vexen says "Noth-noth-nothing!" Vexen turns to leave, but Axel racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed stops him.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?"

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay."

"I'll give you a place to stay!" Axel said as he picks up Vexen, carries him out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with Saix, Demyx, Aqua, and Ven into darkness.

**!i!i!i!**

"Heh! Oh boy!" Yazoo said as he and Riku are walking towards Roxas' cottage. "Roxas' gonna get the surprise of his life, huh Riku."

"Yep." Riku said. "This is his lucky day." Riku turns to the band, wedding guest and others, apparently just out of sight of Roxas' cottage. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go there and… propose to the boy!" The minister, baker and others laugh heartily. Sadly the Bimbetts are crying their eyes out. "Now, you Yazoo. When Roxas and I come out that door—"

"Oh I know, I know!" Yazoo says. He then turns and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride." Riku slams a baritone over his head.

"Not yet!"

From inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out the mouthpiece, Yazoo says. "Sorry!"

**!i!i!i!**

Inside the cottage Roxas is sitting in a chair reading his new book. There is a knock at the door. He puts the book down and walks to the door. He reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. He peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Riku. He groans, and pushes the door open.

"Riku, what a pleasant… surprise." Roxas said.

"Isn't it though?" Riku said. "I'm just full of surprises. You know, Roxy. There's not a girl or boy in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…" Riku pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dream, Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Plenty. Here, picture this." Riku plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on Roxas' book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through the hole-y socks. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs." Roxas looks positively disgusted at the idea as Xigbar gets up next to his face. "We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Roxas asked.

"No, Roxy! Strapping boys, like me! We'll adopt them though."

"Imagine that." He picks up his book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?"

"Let me think."

"You, Rox!" Riku says as he corners him.

As he ducked under Riku's arms, Roxas says "Riku, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me." Riku says as he pushes chairs and things out of the way until he reaches Roxas and traps him against the door.

"I'm very sorry, Riku, but I just don't deserve you." Roxas said as he reached for the doorknob. He twists the knob and the door opens, (this time outward). Roxas ducks under Riku as he tumbles out the door and into the mud. Roxas couldn't help a little laugh escape his lips as he walked back in and throw Riku's boots into the mud with him and slams the door shut.

All while this is happening the wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Yazoo, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Riku's legs sticking out of the mud. Yazoo cuts off the band, and Riku's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slides down his back.

"So, how'd it go?" Yazoo asked, but his answer was being picked up by the neck by Riku.

"I'll have Roxas for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Riku says as he drops Yazoo into the mud.

"Touchy!" Yazoo said to the pig who only grunts as a response. They watch as Riku walks off, dejected.

**!i!i!i!**

Roxas pokes his head out the door looking for Riku when he finds a chicken.

"Is he gone?" Roxas asked the chicken as he came out of the door. "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…"

"_Monsieur Riku, can't you just see it  
Monsieur Riku, his little wife  
No sir, not me, I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life…"_

Roxas sings as he walks into the pen and feeds the animals, then runs off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley.

"_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned."_

Hayner runs into the open field as Roxas finished, but when Roxas looked at him, he was disturbed that Vexen isn't with him.

"Hayner!" Roxas yelled. "What are you doing here? Where's father? Where is he, Hayner? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!"

Roxas unhitches the wagon from Hayner. And they set off to end up at the exterior of the castle gate. "What is this place?"

Hayner snorts, then begins to buck as if something is scaring him. Roxas dismounts and comforts him.

"Hayner, please, steady." Roxas said as he enters the gate and sees Vexen's hat on the ground. "Dad."

**!i!i!i!**

Inside the castle Saix and Demyx are discussing the events.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we." Saix said. "Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch."

"I was trying to be hospitable." Demyx said.

While they talked Roxas had opened the door and entered the castle. "Hello?" He called. "Is anyone here? Hello? Father? Father, are you here?" Roxas asked as he ascends the grand staircase and searches for his father.

In the kitchen Aqua is standing next to a tub of hot water. Ven hops in and says "Momma. There's a boy in the castle!"

"Now, Ven, I won't have you making up such wild stories."

"But really, momma, I saw him."

"Not another word." Aqua said disgusted. "Into the tub." She lifts Ven into the tub as Zexion the feather duster enters.

"A boy!" Zexion says. "I saw a boy in the castle!"

Poking his head out from the water, Ven says "See, I told ya!"

Meanwhile Saix and Demyx are still bickering at each other still not noticing that Roxas is in the castle.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack- jawed—" Saix started till Roxas cut him off.

"Father?"

Demyx and Saix turn to look at the new arrival. "Did you see that?" Sora said running to the door and poking his head around the corner with Saix. "It's him, the boy from the prophecy!"

"I know it's him." Saix said.

"Don't you see? He's the one. The boy we have been waiting for. He has come to break the spell!" Demyx said as he chased after Roxas.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Saix says.

Roxas advances down a narrow hallway. Saix and Demyx sneak up behind him and open the door that leads to the tower where Vexen is being kept. The door creaks open and Roxas turns at the sound.

"Father? Dad?" Roxas asked. Saix hides behind the door and Demyx rushes off. "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!" He begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Demyx is watching him. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone… I-I-Is there anyone here?"

"Roxas?" Vexen asked as his voice echoes from his cell. Roxas instantly rushes up to the cell to find him.

"Dad!" Roxas cries as he runs up the cell.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, your hands are like ice." Roxas says trying to warm them. "We have to get you out of here."

"Roxas, I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must go… now!"

"I won't leave you!" Roxas shouts.

Suddenly, Axel grabs Roxas' shoulder and whips him around. He drops the torch he was carrying into a puddle and the room in dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.

"What are you doing here?" Axel asked.

"Run, Roxas!" Vexen yelled.

"Who's there?" Roxas asked as he noticed emerald eyes glaring at him. "Who are you?"

"The master of this castle." Axel said.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here."

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

"Oh, there must be some way I can… wait!" Roxas said looking over to the cell. "Take me, instead!"

"You! You would take his place?"

"Roxas! No!" Vexen shouted. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let him go?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever." Roxas ponders the situation and realizes he can't see the captor, except for his eyes.

"Come into the light." Axel drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Roxas looks, his eyes growing wider until he can stand no more and falls back to Vexen.

"No, Roxas. I won't let you do this!" Roxas regains his composure, then steps into the beam of light.

"You have my word." Roxas said.

"Done!" Axel says before anyone could say anything. Axel moves over to unlock the cell, and Roxas collapses to the floor with his head in his hands. He hears the door being unlocked, then Vexen rushes over to Roxas.

"No, Roxas. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life—" Vexen is cut off as Axel grabs him and drags him downstairs.

"Wait!" Roxas cried.

"Roxas!"

"Wait!" Roxas repeated.

Outside the castle, Axel is still dragging Vexen but they are heading towards a palanquin.

"No, please spare my son!" Vexen shouted.

"He's no longer your concern." Axel said as he throws Vexen into the palanquin. "Take him to the village." The palanquin breaks the ivy holding it to the ground, then slinks off like a spider with Vexen inside.

"Please, let me out, please!"

As this is all happening Roxas is looking out the cell window at the palanquin crossing the bridge over the moat. He begins to cry as Axel starts to walk up the stair to the cell. Demyx is still at his post.

"Master?" Demyx asked.

"What!" Axel says angrily.

"Since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room." Axel growls angrily at him. "Then again, maybe not."

Axel enters the cell where Roxas is still crying.

"You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye." Roxas said between sobs.

"I'll show you to your room." Axel said feeling bad.

"My room?" Roxas said surprised. "But I thought—" Roxas tried to say indicating the cell.

"You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

Axel leads Roxas to his room. As they proceed, Roxas begins to lag behind. He looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, he gasps and runs to catch up with Axel, who is carrying Demyx as a light source. Axel looks back at Roxas, and sees a tear form at the corner of his eye.

"Say something to him." Demyx said.

"Hmm? Oh." Axel said then he turned back to Roxas. "I… um… hope you like it here." He looks at Demyx for approval. He motions Axel to continue. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" Roxas asked looking intrigued.

"It's forbidden!" Axel said stopping angrily.

Axel continues, and Roxas reluctantly follows. Inside of Roxas' room, it's dark, but the door opens and light spills in.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you." Axel said tenderly.

"Dinner—invite him to dinner." Demyx whispered in Axel's ear.

"You… will join me for dinner." Axel said growing angry. "That's not a request!" Axel leaves, slamming the door behind him. Roxas, terrified, runs over to the bed and flings himself onto it, finally breaking down and crying.

**!i!i!i!**

In the town there is a tavern were Riku and Yazoo are.

"Who does he think he is?" Riku said "That boy has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Riku!"

"Darn right!" Yazoo said.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear." Riku has plopped down in a chair now and he turns the chair away.

"More beer?" Yazoo asked running in front of him.

"What for?" Riku said turning the chair away again. "Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

"Who, you?" Yazoo asked. "Never. Riku, you've got to pull yourself together."

"_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Riku  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Riku  
Even when taking your lumps." _

Yazoo sang cheering from the gallery

"_There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why!"_

Yazoo turns the chair back to forward as he sings.

"_No one's slick as Riku, no one's quick as Riku  
No one's next as incredibly thick as Riku  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!"_

Yazoo has pulled a man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground. Yazoo jumps up and wraps the belt around Riku's neck, who flexes and breaks it off. Yazoo continues to dance around. Old Cronies pick him up and swing him around.

"_No one's been like Riku, a king-pin like Riku." _The Old Cronies sings.

"_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Riku." _Yazoo sings.

"_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" _Riku sings.

"_My, what a guy that Riku!" _The Old Cronies sing as they swing Yazoo back and forth. Yazoo tickles Riku's chin, who stands with pride. _"Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips"_

"_Riku is the best and the rest is all drips!" _Yazoo sings as he swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug of beer in Riku's face, who socks Yazoo in the face.

"_No one fight like Riku, no one bites like Riku."_

"_In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Riku." _A wrestler sings.

"_For there's no one as burly and brawny." _The Bimbettes sing.

"_As you see I've got biceps to spare." _Riku sang.

"_Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny." _Yazoo sings.

"_That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!" _Riku sings as he fights with the men, then lifts a bench with the Bimbettes on it. He drops the bench on Yazoo, then turns and reveals his hairy chest.

"_No one hits like Riku, matches wits like Riku." _The Old Cronies sing.

"_In a spitting match, nobody spits like Riku!" _Yazoo sang.

"_I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!" _Riku sang.

"_Ten points for Riku!" _

Riku plays a chess game with a man, then hits the board, sending it and pieces all over. He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck, chews it and spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on the head of Yazoo.

"_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large!  
And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!" _

As Riku sings, he juggles a number of eggs, then swallows them whole. Yazoo attempts the trick and is hit in the face by three eggs.

"_No one shoots like Riku, makes those beauts like Riku."_

"_Then goes tromping around_ _wearing boots like Riku." _Yazoo sings.

"_I use antlers in all of my decorating!"_

Riku takes three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers. He returns stomping to his chair, where the fireplace is surrounded by the heads of animals he has killed.

"_My what a guy! Riku!"_

The Old Cronies have picked up the chair and carry Riku around in it. Yazoo tries to flee, but they toss the chair into it's normal place, and Yazoo is pinned underneath as Vexen bursts in frantically.

"Help!" He cried. "Someone help me!"

"Vexen?" an old man says.

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got him. He's got him locked in the dungeon."

"Who?" Yazoo asked.

"Roxas. We must go. Not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Vexen. Who's got my Rox locked in a dungeon?" Riku asked.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" Vexen has gone from person to person, pleading his case, until he is thrown at the feet of Riku. A moment of silence, then the Old Cronies begin to laugh and mock him.

"Is it a big beast?" The first Crony asked.

"Huge!" Vexen replies.

"With a long, ugly snout?" The second asked.

"Hideously ugly!"

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" The third questions.

"Yes, yes." Vexen says "Will you help me?"

"All right, old man." Riku says. "We'll help you out."

"You will?" Vexen asked. "Oh thank you, thank you!" The Old Cronies pick up Vexen and help him out by throwing him through the door.

"Crazy old Vexen." The first Crony says. "He's always good for a laugh!"

"Crazy old Vexen, hmm?" Riku says very pensive. "Crazy old Vexen. Hmm? _Yazoo, I'm afraid I've been thinking_."

"_A dangerous pastime_—" Yazoo says from under the chair.

"_I know,  
But that wacky old coot is Roxas' father  
And his sanity's only so-so_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony old man  
See I promised myself I'd be married to Roxas,  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!"_

Riku picks Yazoo out from under the chair and holds his head close, and whispers.

"If I…" Riku whispers.

"Yes?"

"Then i…"

"No, would he?"

"… GUESS!"

"Now I get it!"

"Let's go!" They both say as they begin a waltz around the floor as they sing.

"_No one plots like Riku, takes cheap shots like Riku."_

"_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Riku." _Yazoo sings.

"_So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!  
My what a guy, Riku!"_

Outside is no one but Vexen as he talks to himself. "Will no one help me?"

**!i!i!i!**

Back at the castle where Roxas is still crying, there is a 'clink clink clink' at the door. He gets up and walks over to open the door. Aqua enters with Ven and their entourage.

"Who is it?" Roxas asked.

"Aqua, dear." Aqua says from outside the door, but Roxas opens the door. "I thought you might like a spot of tea."

Amazed at the fact that he is listening to a walking tea set Roxas says. "But you… ah… but… I" Roxas bumps into Marluxia the wardrobe.

"Oof. Careful!" He says.

"This is impossible—" Roxas says as he sits on the bed.

Marluxia leans his 'shoulder' on the bed, popping the other end and Roxas into the air. "I know it is, but here we are!"

"Told ya he was pretty, mama, didn't I?" Ven said as sugar and cream are being poured into him.

"All right, now, Ven. That'll do." Aqua said as Ven hops over to Roxas, who is sitting on the floor, "Slowly, now. Don't spill!"

"Thank you." Roxas said as he picks up Ven, and is about to take a sip of tea.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Ven asked Roxas. He then takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup.

"Ven!" Aqua said admonishingly.

"Oops." Ven said looking guilty. "Sorry."

"That was a very brave thing you did, sweetie." Aqua said to Roxas.

"We all think so." Marluxia said.

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything." Roxas said.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end." Aqua said. "You'll see." She looks up, startled. "Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Ven!"

"Bye!" Ven said hopping away.

Roxas stands and Marluxia approaches him.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" Marluxia asked. "Let's see what I've got in my drawers." The doors fly open and moths flutter out. He slams them shut. "Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are." One door opens, the other serves as an arm. It pulls out a light blue tuxedo. "Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!"

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Roxas said.

"Oh, but you must!" Marluxia says as Saix waddles in.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner… is served." Saix said.

At the dinner table Axel is pacing back and forth in front of the fires, with Aqua and Demyx looking on.

"What's taking so long?" Axel asked. "I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet?!"

"Oh, try to be patient, sir." Aqua said. "The boy has lost his father and his freedom all in one day."

"Uh, Master." Demyx said. "Have you thought that, perhaps, this boy could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have." Axel said angrily. "I'm not a fool."

"Good. You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and—Poof—the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"

"Oh, it's not that easy, Demyx." Aqua says. "These things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt."

"It's no use." Axel said. "He's so beautiful, and I'm so… well, look at me!"

Demyx shrugs his shoulders and looks at Aqua.

"Oh, you must help him to see past all that." Aqua says.

"I don't know how."

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable." Aqua said. "Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman." Axel sits up, then straightens his face very formally.

"Ah yes, when he comes in, give him a dashing, debonair smile." Demyx said adding in. "Come, come. Show me the smile." Axel bears his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.

"But don't frighten the poor boy."

"Impress him with your rapier wit."

"But be gentle."

"Shower him with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all…"

"You must control your temper!" the both say as the door creaks open. Axel wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly.

"Here he is!" Demyx said as Saix enters.

"Uh, good evening." Saix says as Axel goes from expectant to mad.

"Well, where is he?" Axel said growling.

"Who? Oh! The boy." Saix said buying time. "Yes, the, ah, boy. Well, actually, he's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah… he's not coming."

"WHAT!" Axel yells as he bangs the door open and goes running out, with the others giving chase.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!"

Outside of Roxas' room, Axel runs up to his door and bangs on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Axel yelled.

"I'm not hungry." Roxas said from behind the door.

"You'll come out or I'll… I'll break down the door!"

"Master," Demyx said interrupting. "I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the boy's affection."

"Please!" Saix said pleading. "Attempt to be a gentleman."

"But he is being so… difficult!" Axel said growing angrier.

"Gently, gently." Aqua said.

"Will you come down to dinner?" Axel asked very dejected.

"No!" Roxas cried. Axel looks at the objects, very frustrated.

"Suave." Saix said. "Genteel."

Axel trying to act formal, bowing at the door he said. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please."

"… please." Axel said once again dejected.

"No, thank you." Roxas said mad at Axel.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Axel said furiously.

"Yes I can!" Roxas said provokingly.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" Axel yelled, he then turned back to the objects. "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" Axel runs back down the hall, slamming a door causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Demyx.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it?" Aqua said.

"Demyx, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change." Saix said.

"You can count on me, mon Capitan." Demyx said taking guard position next to the door.

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up."

**!i!i!i!**

In Axel's lair, he enters, knocking over and destroying things in his path. "I ask nicely, but he refuses. What a… what does he want me to do—beg?" Axel said as he picks up Merlin the magic mirror. "Show me the boy."

Merlin shines, then glows green and reveals Roxas in his bedroom, talking to Marluxia.

In the mirror Marluxia starts pleading "Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Roxas still disturbed by the attack says "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

"I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything… but a monster." Axel said setting down Merlin, speaking in a tender voice. "It's hopeless." Another petal falls off the rose as Axel puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state.

**!i!i!i!**

The door to Roxas' room creaks open as he silently emerges. Roxas slips by a curtain which behind it at floor level is Demyx and Zexion.

"Oh, no!" Zexion laughs.

"Oh, yes!" Demyx counters.

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

"I've been burnt by you before!"

Demyx and Zexion have emerged and Demyx takes her in his arms. Suddenly he looks up and sees Roxas walking down the hall. He drops Zexion who replies with an 'Oof!'

"Zut alors! He has emerged!"

In the Kitchen, Saix, Aqua, Ven and Xaldain the stove are there.

"Come on, Ventus. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters." Aqua said helping him in.

"But I'm not sleepy." Ven whines.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm… not." He falls asleep and Aqua shuts the cupboard door.

A banging of pots and pans comes from Xaldain as he says "I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste."

"Oh, stop your grousing." Aqua said. "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn." Saix said. "After all, the master did say 'please.'"

"But is the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the—"

Roxas enters the kitchen barley catching the end of the conversation but Saix cuts off Aqua before she can say 'Spell.'

"Splendid to see you out and about, Mousier." Saix said interrupting. Demyx comes running in as Saix continued. "I am Saix, head of the household." Demyx then butts in front of him. "This is Demyx."

"En chante, cherie." Demyx said.

"If there's anything…" Saix said trying to talk around Demyx who is distracting Roxas by kissing the blonde's hand. "Stop that… that we can… please… to make you stay more comfortable." Saix says finally shoving Demyx out of the way. Demyx got payback by burning Saix's hand. "Ow!"

"I am a little hungry." Roxas said.

"You are?" Aqua asked excited. "Hear that? He's hungry." Aqua asked the other tea pots. "Stoke the fire; break out the silver, wake the china." The fire on Xaldain roars to life, and drawers open to reveal silverware standing at attention.

"Remember what the master said." Saix said secretively.

"Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor thing go hungry."

"Oh, all right." Saix said thinking he is giving in to the ultimate demand. "Glass of water, crust of break, and then—"

"Saix, I am surprised at you." Demyx said. "He's not out prisoner. He's out guest. We must him feel welcomed here." He then turns to Roxas who is looking at the ground. "Right this way, Mousier."

"Well keep it down." Saix replied. "If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!"

"Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?" Demyx has started out the swinging door with Roxas fallowing, Demyx lets it close and the door hits Saix and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with pancake batter. "MUSIC!?" He screams in his flight.

In the dinning, where Roxas is seated at the end of a long table. Demyx is on the table and a spotlight shines on him.

"Ma chere, Mousier. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents… your dinner."

"_Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to the test,  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
and we provide the rest!" _

The chair that Roxas has sat in has wrapped a napkin around his neck, who takes it off and places it on his lap. The chair's arms put it's hands on it's 'waist' as if it were mad.

"_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"_

Demyx offers Roxas a plate of hors d'oeuvres. He dips his finger in one, and tastes it.

"_They can sing, they can dance  
After all, this is France!  
And a dinner here is never second best!  
Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" _

A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large china collection, which rolls out and begins to perform. Demyx hands Roxas a menu, which he begins to read.

"_Beef ragout, cheese soufflé,  
Pie and pudding en flambé!  
We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret!"_

Plates of food go dancing by, with Saix in the pudding. Demyx sets his torch to it and it explodes, turning Saix's face black with soot.

"_You're alone and you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining!"_

The flatware enters a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene.

"_We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks."_

Demyx sang, standing on a plate, is elevated and begins to juggle his candles. Then the Mugs enter.

"_And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet!" _

While the mugs sings they begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over one another and passing a beverage from one to the next.

"_Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" _

"_If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!"_

"_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" _

All leave except Saix, who looks scared, then begins to inch away. Demyx then enters and holds him there.

"_Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving!  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon."_

"Get off!" Saix said.

"_Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone."_

Demyx sings as if he were reminiscing. Snow begins to fall. Saix looks up and sees the salt and pepper shakers doing their thing.

"_Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!"_

Demyx dusts the salt off the head of Saix, who tries to escape. He trips and falls into the gelatin mold.

"_Most days we just lay around the castle,  
Flabby fat and lazy  
You walked in, and oops-a-daisies!"_

Demyx jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults Saix out of the mold. In the kitchen, where Aqua is surrounded by soap bubbles.

"_It's a guest, it's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've have the napkins freshly pressed!"_

Aqua continues to dance around the kitchen.

"_With dessert, he'll want tea,  
And my dear, that's fine with me!  
While the cups do their soft shoeing,  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

_I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sake, is that a spot?  
Clean it up, we want the company impressed!  
We've got lot to do-  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guest!" _

Aqua is cleaned off by a napkin. She hops onto the tea cart and rolls into the dining room, where she offers tea to Roxas.

"_He's our guest!"_

"_He's our guest!"_

"_He's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's been ten years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!_

_With your meal, with your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going—"_

The china and candlesticks perform an elaborately choreographed dance.

"_Course, by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for now let's eat up  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!"_

A fantastic ending comes of the song, with the silverware flying through the sir, Plates and feather dusters dancing, and Saix the focus of attention, until Demyx comes sliding in and sends Saix flying.

"Bravo!" Roxas said while he clapped. "That was wonderful!"

"Thank you, thank you, Mousier. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone." Saix says as he looks at his own face. "Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!" Demyx comes up next to Saix.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Saix tries to cover it up, just as a fork runs past. He then turns to speak to Demyx. "It was you, wasn't it!?"

"I, um, figured it out for myself." Roxas said as Saix and Demyx have been fighting. They both look at him, then stop. Saix dusts himself off, and Demyx fixes his wax nose. "I'd like to look around, if that's all right."

"Oh!" Demyx said excited. "Would you like a tour?"

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Saix said confidentially, to Demyx. "We can't let him go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you could take me." Roxas said poking Saix in the belly like the Pillsbury doughboy. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

Flattered, Saix said "Well, actually, ah yes, I do!"

**!i!i!i!**

Saix, Demyx and Roxas are walking down a hall with Pluto. While they are walking Saix is lecturing.

"As you can see, the pseudo façade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was i?" Saix turns to find the heads of the suits of armor have turned to follow Roxas. "As you were!" They all snap back to face forward. "Now if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the—Mousier?"

Saix turns back to the group and is one boy short. He sees him beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Demyx run up to him and jumps in front of her, blocking his progress upstairs.

"What's up there?" Roxas asked.

"Where? Up there?" Saix says. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." Demyx has been shaking his head, but Saix nudges him and he nods in agreement.

"Oh," Roxas said remembering that the beast had told him not to go near it. "So that's the West Wing."

"Nice going!" Demyx said to Saix.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there."

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!" Demyx protested.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Roxas said as he steps over them, but they dash up and black him again.

"Perhaps Mousier would like to see something else? We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…" Saix said as once again Roxas stepped over them.

"Maybe later…"

With Saix, again dashing and blocking Demyx says "The gardens, or the library perhaps?"

"You have a library?" Roxas said now with incredible interest.

"Oh yes!" Saix said thrilled that he has found something to interest him. "Indeed!"

"With books!" Demyx said.

"Gads of books!"

"Mountains if books!"

"Forest of books!"

"Cascades…"

"… of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime!" Saix said. "Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who eve set pen to paper…"

Demyx and Saix begin marching off, and Roxas begins to follow, but his curiosity overtakes him, and he turns back to the West Wing. His excitement begins to dwindle, though, when he enters the hallway leading to Axel's lair. As he walks down the hall, he stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflection his concerned look. He reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. He takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. In the liar Roxas begins to explore. He is truly shocked by everything he sees. He wonders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but he catches it before it crashes to the floor. He then turns and sees a shredded picture on the wall. He can only see part of a portrait. It is the same portrait that was shredded by Axel. Roxas reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal the prince. He drops the shred as at the bottom of the portrait says 'Prince Axel the Second.' He then turns his head and sees the rose under the bell jar. He walks over to it, his eyes transfixed. He reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. He reaches up, brushes back his bangs, then reaches out to touch the rose. As he nears it, a shadow falls over him. Axel has been on the balcony, and sees him. He jumps back into the room, then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention to Roxas.

"Why did you come here?" Axel growls angrily.

Backing away, scared Roxas replies. "I'm sorry, Axel."

"I warned you never to come here!" Axel's anger was blinding him so much that he didn't even notice the blonde using his name.

"I didn't mean any harm."

Axel only grows angrier. "Do you realize what you could have done?" He then begins to thrash at the furniture.

"Please, stop! No!" Roxas pleaded but still scared.

"Get out! GET OUT!" Axel screamed.

Roxas turns and flees the room. Axel calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chance with Roxas. He reaches the stairway and grabs his cloak. Roxas rushes down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around him and bursting past a confused Demyx and Saix.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Demyx asked.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Roxas replied.

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" Saix said.

Demyx tries to respond, but Roxas slams the door behind him. He and Saix both bow their heads in sadness.

**!i!i!i!**

Outside in the forest Roxas is on Pluto. He begins to ride through the forest, but Hayner comes to a stop. He looks up and sees the wolves. He gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to flee. He runs from side to side, making the wolves hit the tress. Hayner runs out on a frozen pond, but his and Roxas' weight collapse the ice. The wolves chase him into the water. Some begin to drown, but Hayner is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens. He runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by wolves. He bucks, throwing Roxas off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch, the wolves begin their attack on Hayner, but Roxas comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick. One wolf grabs the stick in it's mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Roxas defenseless. Another leaped at him, grabbing the corner of his cloak and dragging him to the ground. He looks up and sees a wolf about to jump on top of him. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by Axel. He throws the wolf away, then stands behind them and Roxas. They lunge at each other. One rips a hold in Axel's shoulder, and the others focus their attacks on that spot. Finally Axel throws a wolf against a tree knocking it out. The others turn and run in fear. Axel turns back to Roxas, looks at him despairingly, then collapses. Roxas, grateful to be alive turns back to Hayner and begins to get on, but his conscience takes over, and he walks over to the fallen beast.

Roxas is in the den, pouring hot water out of Aqua. He soaks a rag in the water, then turns to Axel, who is licking his wounds.

"Here now." Roxas said noticing what Axel was doing. "Oh, Don't do that." Axel growls at him as he tries to clean to wound with his rag. "Just… hold still." He touches the rag to the wound and Axel roars in pain. The objects, who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst.

"That hurts!" Axel growled.

In counterpoint Roxas says "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Opening his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line. "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Axel raises his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his down again. The objects emerge from their hiding as Roxas has conquered the ferocious temper of Axel. Roxas moves the rag closer to the wound. "Now, hold still. This may sting a little." Axel give a surprised grunt, the grits his teeth as the rag is applied. Roxas speaks tenderly. "By the way, thank you, for saving me." Axel opens his eyes looking surprised.

"You're welcome." Axel said also very tenderly as the objects watch with interest.

**!i!i!i!**

At Riku's tavern, which is empty except for Riku, Yazoo and Xehanort who are all sitting at a table.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while." Xehanort said as Riku pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of him. He takes out a piece scraps it on his chin and continues. "Aah, I'm listening."

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Roxas, but he needs a little persuasion." Riku said

"Turned him down flat!" Yazoo said butting in. Riku slams a beer mug on his head as he continues.

"Everyone knows his father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle…"

"Vexen is harmless." Xehanort said.

"The point is, Roxas would do anything to keep Vexen from being locked up."

"Yeah, even marry him!" Yazoo said as Riku gives him another threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.

"So you want me to throw his father in the asylum unless he agrees to marry you?" Xehanort asked as they both nod in agreement. "Oh, that is despicable, I love it!"

Back at Roxas' cottage, Vexen is packing to leave.

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get him out of there."

Vexen leaves on his journey. Seconds later, Riku and Yazoo arrive with Xehanort. They enter the house looking for one of the residents.

"Roxas!" Riku yells. "Vexen!"

"Oh, well," Yazoo said. "I guess it's not gonna work after all." Riku grabs him by the neck and walks outside.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." Riku drops Yazoo into a snow bank by the porch. "Yazoo, don't move from that spot until Roxas and his father come home."

"But, but… aww, nuts!" He pounds the side of the house and a pile of snow falls on his head.

**!i!i!i!**

Back at the castle, Roxas is playing in the snow with Hayner and Pluto, while Axel, Saix and Demyx watch from the balcony.

"I've never felt this way about anyone, especially a boy." Axel said looking excited. "I want to do something for him." That look of excitement disappears into discourage. "But what?"

"Well, there's the usual things—" Saix said. "Flowers, Chocolates, Promises you don't intent to keep…"

"Ahh, no no." Demyx said. "It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his inter—wait a minute."

Later on that day in the hallway leading to the library, Axel and Roxas are alone.

"Roxas, there's something I want to show you." Axel said as he begins to open the door, then stops. "But first, you have to close your eyes." Roxas looks at him questioningly. "It's a surprise."

Roxas closes his eyes, and Axel waves his hand in front of him. The he opens the door. He lead him in.

Just as Roxas enters the room he asks "Can I open them?"

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here." Axel said as he walks away to draw back the curtains. He does, and brilliant sunlight spills into the room. Roxas flinches reflexively as the light hits his face.

"Now can I open them?"

"All right. Now."

Roxas opens his eyes and smiles brilliantly as he is revealed to the gigantic library filled with books.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Roxas said looking around.

"You—you like it?"

"It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours."

"Oh, Thank you so much."

A few feet behind Roxas and Axel the objects are there including Ven watching them.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Aqua asked.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work." Demyx cheered.

"What?" Ven asked. "What works?"

"It's very encouraging." Saix said.

"Isn't this exciting!?" Zexion said.

"I didn't see anything." Ven said.

"Come along, Ven." Aqua said. "There's chores to be done in the kitchen."

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?"

The next day Roxas and Axel are sitting at the breakfast table Roxas on one end, Axel at the other, with Aqua between them. Roxas is served breakfast, and as he begins to eat, he looks over to Axel, gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Ven laughs, but Aqua shoots him an admonishing look. Roxas turns away and tries to ignore it, but Ven comes to the rescue. He nudges the spoon with his nose, and Axel reaches out for it. Roxas looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success. Finally, Roxas puts down his spoon and lifts his bowl as if in a toast. Axel looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

Later that day, Roxas and Axel go out to the courtyard where they are feeding birds.

"_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was coarse and unrefined._

_And now he's dear  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before."_

Roxas sings as he is trying to attract some birds to Axel, who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, he takes a handful and gently spreads it out creating a trail. One lands in his hands, and he looks up thrilled.

"_He glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
He didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then he's never looked at me that way before."_

Axel sang as Roxas ducked around a tree, leaving Axel with the birds. He begins to look doubtful again, but turns his head around the tree and laughs at Axel who is covered with birds.

"_New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."_

Roxas sang as he throws a snowball at Axel, who had looked at him proudly after the bird flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. As they start a snowball fight the Objects are looking out of a window at the two. Roxas throws another snowball at Axel, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. He chases Roxas around a tree, but he ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.

"_Well who'd have thought?" _Demyx sang.

"**Well bless my soul**_**."**_Aqua sung.

"_And who'd have known?"_Saix chimed in.

"**Well who indeed?"**

"_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" _

"**It's so peculiar." **

"_**We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before.**__**" **_

Later on in the den, Roxas was sitting in front of a roaring fire and reads to Axel as the object including Ven watch from the doorway.

"_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."_

"What?" Ven asked.

"**There may be something there that wasn't there before."**

"What's there, mama?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Later that night Axel was getting his red hair washed up for the big night with Roxas. Demyx is there with him.

"Tonight is the night!" Demyx said.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Axel said hesitantly.

"You don't have to be timid. You must be bold, daring."

"Bold. Daring." Axel has emerged from the tub and shakes himself dry.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love."

"Yes, i—" Axel said inspired. "I con—No, I can't… it's not as easy as it is with women." Axel said feeling doubtful.

"You care for the boy, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Well, than you must tell him." Xigbar has been cutting Axel's hair. He finishes and steps back. "Voila. You look so… so.."

"Stupid." Axel said as his red spike hair had bows in them.

"Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top." Xigbar begins to cut and chops again, then Saix enters.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. You love awaits."

At the grand staircase, Roxas descends from the West Wing side in a glittering gold tux. He reaches the landing and looks up at Axel, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He is nudged on by Demyx from behind the curtain, and he descends and meets Roxas at the landing.

Arm in arm, they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner, but they stop momentarily because if Pluto. Aqua sings from her cart with Ven on board.

"_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends unexpectedly._

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast"_

Roxas and Axel have moved into the ballroom, where they move through like a computer perfect dance sequence. Axel occasionally looks over at Demyx and Saix for their approval. Aqua and Ven are in the ballroom on their cart.

"_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before, ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast"_

"Off to the cupboard with you now, Ven. it's past your bedtime." Aqua said to Ven "Good night, love."

Ven slides off the end of the cart, and hops out of the room, but comes back for one last look. Roxas and Axel have adjourned to the balcony under a starry night.

"Roxas?" Axel asked. "Are you happy here with me?"

"Yes." Roxas says hesitantly as he looks into the distance.

"What is it?"

Roxas looks at him desperately then says. "If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much."

Axel looks disappointed for a moment, then excited. "There is a way."

The pair adjourn to Axel's lair, where Axel hands Roxas, Merlin. "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

"I'd like to see my father, please." Roxas said hesitantly.

Merlin shines into life, and Roxas turns his head away as it flashes. The it reveals Vexen fallen in the wods, coughing and lost. Roxas is shocked. Axel looks at him with concern.

"Dad." Roxas says. "Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone." Roxas turns, then looks at the rose, deep in thought.

"Then… then you must go to him."

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner."

"You mean… I'm free?" Roxas said in amazement.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you." Roxas then looks at Merlin. "Hold on, Dad. I'm on my way." Roxas turns to leave, then turns back and pushes Merlin back to Axel.

"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me."

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me."

Roxas turns to leave and Axel looks down in depression. He touches his hand to his cheek and rushes out.

"Well, your highness." Saix said, who had entered the room when Roxas rushed past. "I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you."

"I let him go." Axel said very sad.

"Ha ha ha, yes. Splend—" Saix stops in the middle of his sentence. "You what? How could you do that?"

"I had to."

"Yes, but why?" Saix asked still amazed.

"Because, I love him."

**!i!i!i!**

"He did what?!" The other objects asked as Saix told them of Axel's decision.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." Saix said.

"He's going away?" Ven asked.

"But he was so close." Demyx said.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Aqua said.

"That's it, then. That should break the spell."

"But it's not enough. He has to love him in return."

"And now it's too late." Saix said.

Axel is watching Roxas leave from above. He roars in sorrow and anger. His roar turns into the sound of the wind. Roxas is out in the snow, calling out "Dad?" Finally, he finds him face down in a snowbank. They return home, where Yazoo is still waiting, disguised as a snowman.

"Oh, they're back." Yazoo said.

Inside the cottage, Vexen wakes up to see Roxas.

"Roxas?"

"It's all right, Dad. I'm home."

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I missed you so much."

"But the beast. How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Dad. He let me go."

"That horrible beast?"

"But he's different, now. He's changed somehow."

There is sound coming from Roxas' pack. The flap opens and Merlin falls out with Ven rolling to a stop on it.

"Hi!" Ven said.

"Oh, a stowaway." Roxas says.

"Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Ven turns to Roxas with a look of question on his face.

"Roxas, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Ven, Of course I do. It's just that—"

There is a knocking at the door. Roxas opens it and Xehanort stands on the porch.

"May I help you?"

"I've come to collect your father." He steps aside to show the Asylum D'Loons wagon behind him.

"My father?"

"Don't worry, Son. We'll take good care of him."

"My father's not crazy."

"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!?" Yazoo said emerging from the crowd

"Yeah!" The bystanders said.

"No, I won't let you." Roxas cried as Vexen emerged from the home.

"Roxas?"

"Ah, Vexen." Yazoo said. "Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?"

"Well, he was…" Vexen said as he struggled. "That is… enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." The crowd laughs at him.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that."

"It's true I tell you!"

Xehanort waves his arms and orderlies move in and pick up Vexen.

"Take him away!"

"Let go of me!"

Riku has been watching from the sides, standing near Xehanort.

Roxas looks to Xehanort and says, "No, you can't do this!" Xehanort shakes him off and walks away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Riku said walking over to Roxas. "Poor Roxas. It's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy, Riku."

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if…"

"If what?"

"If you marry me."

"What?"

"One little word, Roxas. That's all it takes."

"Fine…" Roxas said as placed his hand on Riku's cheek. "How about… NEVER!" With the hand on Riku's cheek he brought it back and smacked the silvered haired boy.

Riku shakes it off loving the little spice from Roxas. "Have it your way." He turns and walks away slowly, playing hard to get.

Meanwhile Vexen is being thrown into the wagon. "Roxas?" He runs back into the house. "Let go of me!"

Roxas comes back out with Merlin and yells at the crowd. "My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" He looks at the mirror as on little thought went through his mind. _Forgive me Axel… _"Show me Axel!" Merlin again shines, then produces the image of the still depressed Axel. The crowd oohs and aahs at it.

"Is it dangerous?" A woman asked.

"Oh, no." Roxas said trying to reassure her. "He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend. My best friend."

"If I didn't know better," Riku started. "I'd think you had feelings for this monster."

"He's no monster, Riku." Roxas said glaring at Riku. "You are because you set this whole thing up!"

Riku knowing he had been caught tried to make Roxas look as bad as his father. "He's as crazy as the old man." He grabs Merlin from Roxas' hand.

"The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night."

"No!" Roxas cried.

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!"

The mob cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'.

"_We're not safe until he's dead," _The first man sang.

"_He'll come stalking us at night!" _The second sang.

"_Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!" _The first woman sang.

"_He'll wreak havoc on our village  
If we let him wander free." _The third man sings.

"_So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!" _

As Riku sings he throws a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bon fire. He begins to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible red haired beast.

"_Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._

_Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle,  
And there's something truly terrible inside."_

Riku chases Yazoo around, mimicking a monster.

"_It's a beast,  
He's got fangs, razor sharp ones  
Massive paws,  
Killer claws for the feast."_

Merlin shows the face of Axel to Yazoo, which Riku exaggerates about.

"_Hear him roar, see him foam,  
But we're not coming home,  
'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!"_

Interjecting Roxas says, "No, I won't let you do this!"

"If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man." Riku says.

"Get your hand off of me!" Vexen yells as Riku throws them into the basement and bolts the door.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!"

"Let us out!" Roxas cries.

Riku turns to the crowd and says, "We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?"

A chorus of "I am"s comes from the crowd.

"_**Light your torch, mount your horse!" **_The mob sings.

"_Screw your courage to the sticking place."_

"_**We're counting on Riku to lead the way!  
Through a mist, to a wood,  
Where within a haunted castle,  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day!"**_

Riku leads the mob through the town and out into the forest, where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.

"_**It's a beast,  
One as tall as a mountain!  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased!**_

_**Sally forth, tally ho,  
Grab your sword, grab your bow  
Praise the Lord and here we go!"**_

"_We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!"_

In the basement, Roxas is prying at the window with a stick.

"I have to warn Axel. This is all my fault. Oh, father. What are we going to do?"

"Now, now." Vexen said trying to comfort him. "We'll think of something."

Outside Ven is looking in through the window. He turns around, thinking, and then he sees Vexen's contraption with the axe on the end of it.

"_**We don't like, what we don't  
Understand, it frankly scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least!**_

_**Bring your guns, bring your knives,  
Save your children and your wives,  
We'll save our village and our lives,  
We'll kill the beast!"**_

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get out hopes up." Saix said.

"Maybe it would have been better if he had never come at all." Demyx says.

Pluto comes in barking. They rush over to the window expecting the return of Roxas.

"Could it be?"

"Is it he?" Aqua asked.

"Sacre bleu, Invaders!" Demyx said realizing the Mob is not Roxas.

"Encroaches!" Saix said.

Seeing Riku holding the mirror Aqua says, "And they have Merlin!"

Issuing orders, Saix says. "Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them." He turns around from the window. "Who's with me? Aahh!" The door is slammed as the rest of the objects leave Saix behind.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember the beast is mine!" Riku said.

On the stairway, the objects are marching down to do battle with the mob.

"_Hearts ablaze, banners high!  
We go marching into battle,  
Unafraid, although the danger just increased!" _The objects sing.

"_**Raise the flag, sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong,  
Let's kill the beast!"**_

In Axel's lair, Aqua walks in and is briefing him of the situation.

"Pardon me, Master."

"Leave me in peace.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!"

"Kill the beast, Kill the beast!" The mob says.

The objects have tried to block off the door, but it is being bashed in by the Mob.

"This isn't working!" Demyx said.

"Oh, Demy!" Zexion said. "We must do something!"

"Wait! I know!"

"Kill the beast, kill the beast!" The mob continuously says.

Back in Axel's lair.

"What shall we do, Master?"

"It doesn't matter now." Axel said still very sad. "Just let them come."

"Kill the Beast, kill the beast, kill the beast!"

As the mob says this they succeed in breaking in, and finds a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, feather dusters and clocks. They tiptoe in, and Yazoo unknowingly picks up Demyx.

"Now!" Demyx shouts.

All the objects spring to life, attacking their human enemies, Back at Roxas' home, Ven has readied the invention.

"Yes! Here we go!" Ven said.

Vexen looks out from the window and sees the advancing axe.

"What the devil?" He asked. "Roxas, look out!"

The invention crashes into the door, and a red cloud of smoke poofs out of the basement. Roxas and Vexen emerge from the wreckage to find Ven swinging on a loose spring.

"You guys gotta try this thing."

Back at the castle the attack continues. Meanwhile, Riku has broken off from the mob, and is searching out Axel. Roxas, Vexen, Hayner and Ven are making their way to the castle. Finally, the invaders are chased out and the objects celebrate their victory.

"And stay out!" Saix says.

Demyx pulls over Saix and kisses him once on each cheek. Saix shakes it off.

Meanwhile, Riku had finally found Axel's lair. He raises his crossbow and takes aim. Axel looks up at him, then look back down in sadness again. Riku releases the arrow and it strikes Axel in the shoulder. He screams in pain and stands. Riku rushes him and they fly out the window onto the balcony, where it has begun to rain.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Riku corners Axel on the edge of the roof. Axel simply sits there in despair.

"Get up! Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Axel looks down ignoring him. Riku walks into the foreground and breaks off a piece of the roof. He is about to smash it on Axel's head when Roxas' voice drifts up. He is on the bridge and is yelling to Riku, telling him to stop.

"No!" Roxas screams.

Hearing his voice and giving him new life, Axel says. "Roxas."

"Riku, don't!"

Riku swings down at Axel, but he catches the weapon in his hand. Axel rises up and roars in Riku's face. They proceed through a fight on the rooftop. Finally, Axel takes a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness. Meanwhile, Roxas enters the castle on the ground.

"Let's go, Hayner!" Roxas says.

"Come on out and fight!" Riku says. "Were you in love with him, beast? Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?"

Axel has been provoked enough. He emerges and they fight again.

"It's over, beast! Roxas is mine!"

This time, however, Axel picks up Riku by the back of his shirt and holds him out over the edge of the roof. Riku pleads with Axel.

"Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Axel's anger slowly melts off his face, and the look of compassion returns. He pulls Riku back onto the roof.

"Get out!" He shoves Riku to the ground. Above, Roxas comes out on a balcony.

"Axel!" He shouts.

"Roxas!" Axel begins to climb the tower, until he reaches the balcony. He hangs over the side. "Roxas? You came back?"

Axel and Roxas stare passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when Riku sneaks up and stabs Axel in the back. Axel roars in pain, and Roxas is helpless. Riku pulls the knife out and swings back for another shot. Axel starts to fall, knocking Riku off his balance. Roxas reaches forward and pulls Axel back, while Riku falls to his death, never to be seen again. Roxas helps the injured Axel up onto the balcony, where he lies down on the floor. The objects come rushing out, but stay out of sight.

"You came back." Axel said.

"Of course I came back." Roxas said. "I couldn't let them… oh this is my entire fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine you'll see."

"At least I got to see you one… last… time."

Roxas pulls Axel's paw up to his cheek. He holds it there for a second, then drops it. His head falls back and his emerald eyes close. Roxas drops the paw and puts his hand to his mouth. He can't believe this has happened.

"No, no!" Roxas cries as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!"

The objects watch as the last petal falls off the rose. They all look down at the floor, and Saix puts his arm around Aqua.

The rain continues to fall as Roxas cries. But one beam of light falls like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and an another. Roxas finally notices what is happening. He stops crying for a second, then starts to back away. A fog begins to enshroud Axel. The object are watching in extreme anticipation as Axel Rises up into the sir magically and begins to turn.

He is enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, Axel's body is shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into figures. A hind paw emerges and developed into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the melts away to reveal a young prince with purple tattoos under his eyes in the shape of teardrops, and crazy fire truck red spikey hair. Axel gradually descends and is laid on the floor again.

The fog disappears and Roxas reaches out to touch him. He jerks his hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. It stands, then looks at it's hands, then turns to face Roxas. It is human, with the same emerald eyes as Axel. It is obviously Axel, transformed. Roxas give him a mysterious look.

"Roxas!" Axel said. "It's me!"

Roxas continues to look at him skeptically, but then he sees the emerald eyes, and instantly knows it him

"It is you!" Roxas smiles as he runs up to Axel.

They kiss. A firework display explodes around them. The gloom surrounding the caste disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. On the balcony, where the objects hop out to meet Axel and Roxas. One by one, they are transformed back to their original human conditions.

"Demyx! Saix! Oh, Aqua! Look at us!" Axel says with glee as Ven comes riding in on Pluto.

"Mama! Mama!" Ven says as the pair transform back into a (younger version) Ven and a dog.

"Oh my goodness!" Aqua said picking up her boy.

"It is a miracle!" Demyx said running his hand through his hair.

Axel picks up Roxas and swings him around. Then Axel ruffles his hair.

To celebrate the change Axel throws a ball where all are gathered. Axel and Roxas dance around the room.

"Ah, l'amour." Demyx said as the maid, obviously Zexion walked by, brushing him on the chin. "Heh heh!" He starts to chase after Zexion, but Saix stops him.

"Well, Demyx. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Saix asked.

"Of course, mon ami." Demyx replied with a cheeky grin. "I told you he would break the spell."

"I beg your pardon, but I believe it told you."

"No you didn't. I told you."

"You most certainly did not, you pompous paraffin-headed pea-brain!"

"En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!" Demyx takes off his glove and slaps Saix across the face with it. They begin to fight. But who cares about them right? Roxas and Axel who continue to dance around the floor, start to make a few bystanders upset with tears of joy.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?" Ven asked.

"Of course, my dear. Of course." Aqua said.

Ven is happy for a moment before he becomes puzzled. "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Vexen laughs and Aqua hugs her child and laughs. Roxas and Axel dance until Axel pulls him aside to show him something.

"What? What is it?" Roxas asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You'll see…" Axel said close to his ear only to lick it as he led the boy to a stained glass window.

"I-It's beautiful!" On the glass window is one with Roxas and Axel in the center with the other surrounding them. "I love it!" Roxas attacks Axel, believing this to finally be more than he would have ever thought to happen to him.

"_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast!_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast!"_

The End

_Ok yes I know the ending isn't how it goes in the actual movie but Axel begged me for that special part to lick Roxy's earlobe, so eventually I gave in. _

_Roxas: Really Twilight!?_

_Axel: Admit Roxy, you know you liked it!_

_Oh brother…. Anyway, so I hope you guys all enjoyed another addition of my KH/Disney Crossovers. And as Always ever want any Disney movie mixed with KH let me know I'll gladly do it! :)_

_Also Riku fans reading this, I'm so sorry that I made Riku the ignorant jerk, I just couldn't think of another character, I'm sorry :( _

_So I would Follow this story if you would like the non Yaoi version of this crossover, it will be the next Chapter, but don't expect it anytime soon, there will be a lot of editing of this version to make it Roxas/Xion. _

_Between School and Marching Band I'm really booked, I swear guys, I'm keeping my attention on Hunted and Keyseekers for a while Maybe some of SEAR to but, if it becomes too much to handle I will put one of these on hold, it would mostly be SEAR depending on the reviews I get._

_Roxas: Alright, Alright already, enough with the advertising._

_*Sticks tongue out* See you all around. _

_Roxas: Twilight owns nothing but the bit she did at the end, the rest either belongs to Square Enix or Walt Disney_

_Axel: Also, I'm the only one allowed to play with flames! So if you are being particularly bitchy take it somewhere else!_


End file.
